1. Field of the Invention
The present arrangement relates to fiber optic connectors. More particularly, the present arrangement relates to fiber optic connectors with multiple pin options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic connectors used for high-speed fiber optic systems often house multiple fiber optic members within the same connector body. In such cases, precise alignment of the fibers from one cable to another is accomplished within the connector bodies via locator pins. This arrangement requires that one connector on a first fiber optic cable have pins (a “male” connector) and the other connector for the other cable to have holes to accept such pins (a “female” connector). See for example prior art FIG. 1, showing a typical male and female connector arrangement with a typical adapter.
This prior art arrangement often results in cable configurations, particularly in larger multi-cable installations, with cables and cords with pre-attached connectors installed such that they cannot be mated together due to an incorrect male/female alignment. For example, if an installer has a set of fiber optic cables with a male connector on one end and a female connector on the other, and then uses such cables at an installation having male connector ports (requiring the female connector), the free end of the cables will have a male connector. If later, the open male connector end needs to be attached to a male connector port on other devices, the installer would either have to manually change the open end connector to a female connector or replace the cable with a compatible arrangement. Consequently, installers and end users must carry a large inventory of pre-terminated cables/connectors or must take extra time manipulating the available cables, with particular male or female connectors. This increases the amount of cables they must carry as well as the time it takes to complete an installation.
In other prior art arrangements, connectors may be configured to allow for pins to be added or removed as necessary. However, the adding and removing of pins requires significant manual effort including opening of the connector housing, and is thus time consuming and if not done carefully, results in damage to the fiber optic members within the connector.